


Valentine's Ay

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Valentine's Day, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for Gabriel_Novak from Ifunny. It was her birthday and I wanted to write something cute with just a touch of smut, and bad puns! :D Happy Birthday!(Early! :D<3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Ay

"Gabe, today is Valentine's Day, but I don't really care about that. Can we just get a pizza and cuddle on the couch with some movies?" Sam questioned as Gabriel pushed his hair away from his face. Sam and Gabriel had been dating since last May, it was their first Valentine's day together and Sam knew he was excited. They were lying in a bed in some fancy smancy house Gabriel said he owned; Sam was falling hard and fast for Gabriel, but he didn't know how to tell him.

  
"Yes, Bigfoot. That sounds great! But...can you order it?" Gabriel asked as he took a pink starburst and placed it in his mouth. Sam nodded and sat up, walking to the dresser to pull on a pair of boxers; Gabriel's mouth practically watered as he took in the beautiful, tanned skin of his boyfriend's body. He could see the faint, yellowing bruise on Sam's hip from his hickey. Sam pulled on a grey tshirt and walked over to the door before turning to face his golden-haired, candy loving boyfriend.

  
"You coming?" Sam said. Gabriel stood and waggled his eyebrows, pulling on a bright pair of hot pink boxers. He followed Sam out of the room and down the spiral staircase in the old brownstone house. It was just on the beginning territory of the countryside, giving a beautiful view of the sunset off the front balcony.

  
"I always come with you", he answered, tapping Sam firmly on the ass. Sam could feel his cheeks heating up as he opened his laptop while sitting down at the table. Gabriel walked to the fridge and opened it, making a whining sound.

  
"Sam-O, there's no more Pepsi", he complained. Sam chuckled as he typed in the web address for the pizza place.

  
"I'll get some just for you, Short Stack", he answered, using the nickname he had bestown upon him during the second month they were dating. Gabriel smirked as he grabbed some Hershey's kisses from the shelf; he walked over and plopped down in Sam's lap.

  
"Want a kiss?" He asked cheekily, holding an unwrapped piece of chocolate to him. Sam opened his mouth and Gabriel placed the candy in his mouth before kissing the side of his lips. Sam laughed as he sucked on the chocolate, pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel's lips as he looked at the pizza specials.

  
"Sam, don't get just veggies, that's not fun", he whined, biting Sam's neck lightly before he turned to look at the specials given as well. They both decided on Pepperoni pizza with olives and extra cheese, laughing as they joked about whether or not to put anchovies on it; Sam decided to take a quick shower while they waited and Gabriel would stay downstairs to listen for the bell.

  
Ten minutes later, Gabriel was pacing the hallway impatiently, wanting to grab a shower as well, but he never liked to rush Sam; if Gabriel could, he'd give the whole world to that kid. Sam would give him that puppy dog look and Gabe would buy right into it. Gabriel learned that from Dean awhile back.

  
"Sam, what movies do you want?" He called up the stairs while Sam took a shower. He was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Sighing, he ran his hand through his soft hair as he grabbed his robe from the closet just inside the house before he answered the door.

  
"I got your large Pepperoni with olives and extra cheese, two, two liter Pepsi's", the young boy said. He smiled, holding the box to the shorter, handsome man. As Gabriel handed him the money, he noticed his name tag said "Alfie". He grinned and gave him forty dollars extra.

  
"Sir, excuse me, but you seem to have given me too much", Alfie said trying to hand the money back to him. Gabriel shook his head and pushed it back into the young man's hands.

  
"You are working on Valentine's day, probably being sent off from your sweetheart. Go ahead and take it. By that special someone something nice, or buy yourself something nice. Happy Valentine's Day", he said taking the food and the bag with the sodas. Alfie smiled and walked down the pathway to his delivery car and Gabriel shut the door, jumping when he felt arms wrapping around him. He felt Sam's head rest atop his and lifted his eyes as Sam leaned over more to make eye contact.

  
"Smells good. I'm hungry, let's eat", he muttered, taking the box from Gabriel.

  
"I'm going to take a quick shower, you eat, Sasquatch", Gabriel said as he bounded up the stairs quickly. Sam smiled to himself when he heard the water running as he took down to plates and placed two slices on each; he grabbed two mismatched glasses and poured some of the Pepsi over ice. He hummed to himself as he thought of a way to tell Gabriel he loved him; something whimsical that would make him melt, Chuck knows how much Gabriel treated Sam like a King and he wanted to return the favor. He headed for the living room and set their plates on the coffee table, which Gabriel had made for Sam's height so it stood a bit taller than most, when he heard the water switch off upstairs. He waited patiently, knowing Gabe would be down in a few minutes and he wanted to share this moment with him, even though it was just two Pepsi's and pizza, it was something they had. Sure enough, within the next five minutes Gabriel appeared at the end of the stairs, toweling off his hair while holding his hairbrush; Sam laughed openly, _that dimpled smile will be the death of me_ Gabe thought.

  
"What are you laughing about Samoose?" He questioned, smiling as he took his seat at Sam's side.

  
"Oh, just the fact that you own a hairbrush is all", he quipped back. Gabriel exaggerated pulling the brush through his luscious hair while he raised an eyebrow at Sam.

  
"Well we don't all wake up looking like a beautiful Moose God", Gabriel retorted. Sam threw his head back with a deep laugh that Gabriel could feel to the ends of his toes and it made him feel warm and fuzzy.

  
"So, what are we gonna watch?" He asked. Gabriel thought it over for a moment, biting his lip. Sam leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips to bring his attention back to him. Gabriel smiled against Sam's lips and laughed when Sam shoved him into a laying postion on his back, pinning him down.

  
"Let's watch a chick flick", he murmured. Sam raised an eyebrow before thinking it over; he smiled down at the seemingly meek Archangel.

  
"Alright, whatever you want, Short Stack", he said while sitting up and sliding back into his spot. As Gabriel pushed himself up, Sam noticed his cheeks were flushed as he turned on the television, going to their movie queue. He scrolled through and stopped on one. _Baggage Claim_ it read; Gabriel side glanced at Sam.

  
"How's this one?" He questioned. Sam nodded while he lifted a slice of pizza to his mouth.

  
"It sounds really chick flicky. Put it on...First one to cry has to do laundry for a week", he answered around a mouthful of pizza. Gabriel started the movie and then dug in, taking a generous gulp of the Pepsi after his bite; he smacked his lips together appreciatively.

  
"They never have fun guys in the Pepsi commercials. If you ask me, I could do a much better job", he muttered, eating more pizza.   
\---------  
Halfway through the movie, as Gabriel paused it and they both stood up to get more pizza, and more Pepsi. As Sam poured the soda, he was deep in thought until Gabriel slid the box of pizza to him and smiled up at the giant moose-puppy hybrid.

  
"Sam, you have a pizza my heart", he said smiling. Sam laughed, throwing his head back again and pulled Gabriel into his arms, while reaching for something on the pizza. He placed a black olive on his nose and leaned down until their eyes were level.

  
"Olive you", he whispered. Gabriel's eyes met Sam's and they both stared intently, realizing the weight their clever puns had once they were spoken. Sam watched Gabriel's adam's apple bob as he swallowed slowly before clutching Sam to him, Sam's hands growing tighter against his waist.

  
"Olive you too, Samoose. Really...In all the years I've been in this world, I've never met anyone who made me feel the way you do", he said sincerely. Sam smiled, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Gabe's lips.

  
"Aww, you really do care for me, an idiotic, filthy human", he replied teasingly. Sam saw the way Gabriel's eyes shifted uncertainly and he panicked a bit, pressing another kiss to him while cupping his face in his massive hands.

  
"I care for you too, Gabriel. If I didn't, I wouldn't have stayed with you this long", he responded honestly. His brows furrowed as he watched his boyfriends' face, seeing the different emotions that danced across it.

  
"Sam...You're not an idiotic, filthy human", he said slowly after it seemed like a thousand years for him to answer. Sam's eyes widened in surprised before the shorter man tugged him down closer and crashed his lips to his in a frenzied kiss; Sam returned the kiss, holding his face tighter to his as his tongue sought out entrance to his mouth. As Gabriel pulled away, Sam could see the blush that painted itself across his cheeks, starting to smile.

  
"Bedroom?" Sam asked. Gabriel shook his head and lowered himself onto his knees, looking up at Sam. He pulled his boxers down slowly, his eyes never leaving Sam's as he stroked his half hard cock; Sam gripped the edge of the countertop in the kitchen, the rest of his body quivering with anticipation. Sam swiped his tongue across his lips as he watched Gabriel with a heady expression, his breathing laboured. Gabriel licked a broad stripe up the shaft of Sam's erect cock, earning a deep groan to slip from his clenched teeth; Sam's hand found the back of his head as Gabriel hollowed his cheeks, pumping Sam in and out of his mouth. The noises spilling from Sam's mouth could only be explained as obscene while Gabriel swallowed him down; he felt his cock hitting the back of Gabriel's throat and watched the stretch of it in admiration. Gabriel let Sam fuck his throat until they found a steady rhythm, moving seamlessly.

  
Gabriel pulled back and Sam's hips tried to follow, but he held him down with the palms of his hand. He kissed the head of his cock, earning a soft sound to come from his boyfriend. Sam's hand tugged lightly on his hair as Gabriel engulfed his cock once more, his tongue creating patterns along the tip. Sam's hips bucked up against Gabriel's mouth and he could feel his orgasm building up, little by little. Gabriel took Sam's hand in his, lacing their fingers together and that was it for Sam; he climaxed with a loud grunt, Gabriel made sure to swallow everything he could before he cleaned Sam up. He teasingly slid his boxers back up watching Sam almost gloatingly.

  
"Oh, Gabriel", Sam muttered, letting go of Gabriel's hair. Gabriel gave him a cheeky grin and a sweet kiss; tasting himself on Gabriel's tongue bordered on erotic and earned him a soft sigh of contentment as they pulled away.

  
"I love you, Sam. And I have but one thing to ask you", he stated. Sam fixed him with a tired look and smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

  
"I might just have an answer", he replied. Gabriel tugged on the collar of his shirt, something he does when he's nervous.

  
"Will you be my Valentine?" He asked, that devilish smile looking almost carved into his features.

  
"Sure, babe. I'll be your Valentine", he answered. As Sam tried to reach into Gabriel's boxers, he swatted his hand away.

  
"Off limits. Today is about you, and me worshiping you", he said in answer to the look of confusion on Sam's face. Sam pulled him into a bone crushing hug, feeling Gabriel's short arms barely make it around his muscular waist.

  
"Happy Valentine's Ay, Moose", Gabriel said into his chest. Sam pulled away briefly to look his boyfriend in the face, another confused expression on his face.  
"You forgot the 'D'", Sam stated, his brows furrowed. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at him before smirking.

  
"Oh baby don't worry. You'll get the D later", he said while bursting out into laughter. He was absolutely delighted when Sam joined in. 

"I walked right into that, didn't I?" He asked, smiling down at his boyfriend. Gabriel shrugged, rolling his eyes playfully; they just had this sparkle to them that made Sam feel warm and cared for. 

"I love you too", he stated. And the way Gabriel's face lit up, Sam would have said it a thousand times just to have Gabriel smile at him that way. 


End file.
